Tiny Triumphs
by smiles1116
Summary: Shiori and Kiba finish their sparring without Akamaru present. What happens when Kiba demands a prize for his victory?


[Tiny Triumphs] Kiba oneshot (for yukarichan773)

_This is a request from yukarichan773. Once again, the sexy mutt makes an appearance. ;) Only one oneshot to go before I'm free! :D_

Name: Shiori

Looks: Dark purple, waist-length hair, usually in a ponytail with bangs, dark green eyes, fair skin, sensitive about less-developed chest, tall-ish

Personality: Motherly, quiet, quick-tempered, easily amused

Other: Drifter from Kirigakure, hates ninja but is one to protect herself, strong bond with Kiba because he can get her to loosen up

Attempts: Romance :)

"You're going down, Inuzuka!" Shiori pants as she lands on her feet again and whip out another kunai. Kiba ducks as it flies toward his head.

"Yeah, right! The only place I'll be going is home after I beat you!" Kiba doesn't admit that he's been distracted all day since his rival can't normally touch him in their spars. Akamaru is nowhere to be seen, rather a shock considering he and Kiba are practically Siamese twins.

He jumps out of the way of a pair of shuriken and executes a lunge to tackle her. Shiori squeals a little as she is tackled and pinned, not having expected that. She struggles a little and opens her mouth to yell angrily about an unfair move but feels her eyes widen as she shuts up when a pair of lips cover hers.

Kiba pulls back and grins slightly. "Well, that shut you up."

Shiori stares up at him in a state of shock, unable to respond. Kiba gets an uneasy look on his face and pushes the slight hurt away, slowly getting off and holding out a hand to help her up. The smile disappears from his face. "... I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Shiori finally jerks from her daze and blinks as she looks around. She spies Kiba walking in the other direction with his head hanging, hands shoved deeply into his pockets. She quickly calls after him.

"Kiba, get back here! I'm not finished with you yet! Besides," she grins, "that was a cheap shot!"

Kiba pauses, head lifting slightly as he returns, grin quickly returning. He turns and smirks slightly before attacking.

***Later***

Kiba smirks as he pins Shiori again, eyes dancing with mischief. She pants under him, exhausted and dripping with sweat. His hands keep her wrists pinned above her head. His chest heaves slightly as he hovers over her.

"Looks like I win, Shiori."

"Looks like it, Kiba."

"I think I deserve a prize."

"I don't think you do, mutt."

"Even if I promise you'll like it?"

"... What do you have in mind?"

Kiba smirks slightly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"... And how will I figure it out?"

"... You'll see." She sees his smirk deepen. Shiori pouts a little, not missing the slight change in his eyes at her lower lip jutting out. His eyes soften slightly, but the smirk remains embedded on his face. "... And stop pouting."

"Make me." Shiori continues to pout childishly, causing a mischievous twinkle to land in Kiba's eyes. He leans slowly toward her, getting closer with each passing second. Shiori's eyes drift slowly shut of their own accord before snapping open in surprise at feeling his lips at her ear.

"I will... later." His low voice seems to be laced with an implied threat, causing a shudder to race down her spine. Shiori's eyes shoot open moments later only to find herself alone with Kiba nowhere in sight. She doesn't know how he did it, but for some reason, she is looking forward to his "prize" later tonight.

***Later***

Shiori finishes drying her hair after her shower, having pulled on jeans and a tank top for the rest of the day, leaving her damp hair down. She blinks at the sound of a knock on her door and pads through the house to open it. She blinks in surprise.

"Akamaru? What are you doing here?" A canine grin crosses the dog's face. He obviously can't answer, but he turns sideways and looks at his back, plainly telling the girl to get on. Shiori hesitates before it dawns on her.

"Are you taking me to Kiba?" She asks curiously, receiving an affirming sneeze from the canine. She hesitates before getting on his back, gasping as he takes off, gripping his fur tightly as she holds on, trying not to slip off. They arrive at the Inuzuka compound before she knows it, and she is taken inside the main house, glancing around as she slowly slides off his back.

Shiori glances around, eyes widening at the sight of a table set for two in a rather romantic atmosphere, the room dark with the exception of two candles with the faint scent of cinnamon and the fire going in the fireplace. She blushes a little, thinking this isn't like Kiba, wondering why she's here. She hears a noise and glances over, seeing Kiba come out from a hallway in dark jeans and a crimson button down shirt.

"Shiori...." His voice is a low whisper, seductive and soothing all at once. "... Take a seat."

He gestures to the table, she looking stunned as she slowly sits down, he disappearing into the kitchen. Shiori is left staring around helplessly, noticing a crystal vase containing a single red rose in the center of the table, but not tall enough to obscure any view of the person who will sit across from her. Kiba reappears with a plate, sitting across from her, the table putting only a couple feet between them. He offers her the plate, which contains chocolate covered fruit, mainly strawberries and cherries. Shiori blushes.

"Kiba... what is all this?"

"... My prize." This causes her to blush deeply.

"Kiba, I-"

"No," Kiba holds up a hand. "Please... don't say anything. Just... enjoy this, okay?"

Shiori hesitates before nodding slightly, swallowing her protests. Kiba mentally sighs softly in relief, thinking that maybe he can pretend she feels the same way he does, even if it's only for a few moments in time. He again offers the plate of chocolate-drizzled fruit and is relieved to see her take a piece and bite into it with a small, embarrassed smile. Kiba smiles a little and stands after a few moments, disappearing again and soon returning with a pair of plates piled with a nice dinner, carefully setting it in front of her.

"I... hope you enjoy it...." He looks away, slightly embarrassed that he actually cooked since he acts like such a macho man most of the time. Shiori gives him a surprised look and slowly picks up her chopsticks, taking a bite. Her eyes light up.

"Kiba, this is wonderful! Where did you learn how to cook?" He scratches the back of his neck a little.

"... My mum made me learn how to cook. She thinks I'm going to be a bachelor player or something." He gives her a slightly amused grin and picks up his own chopsticks, beginning to eat.

After dinner, he stands and offers his hand. "Let me walk you home?"

"That sounds lovely." Shiori smiles up at him. "I had a wonderful time, Kiba...."

"I did, too, Shiori," he smiles at her, hand loosely clasping hers. They walk in silence for a while before stopping at her front door. Kiba smiles at her and hesitantly leans down and brushes his lips over her cheek. Shiori blushes gently and smiles almost shyly up at him, a slightly mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"... Maybe I should let you win more often."


End file.
